


Skin Trade

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e07 Deadman Switch, F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worth trading for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Trade

"I don't have to tie you to a tree or anything unpleasant like that, do I?"

"No," Sam replies, and the big man returns his attention to the device in his hands. "What is that?"

He spares her a quick glance. "Watching your friends."

"How?"

Aris Boch pushes up from where he's been kneeling on the ground, and leans towards her slightly with mockery in his eyes as he reattaches the device to a band strapped around his bicep. " _Magic_."

She thinks it over quickly as he bends back down and shoves a metal spike into the ground. "Naquidah," she realizes and he points a finger at her in confirmation, a smirk sliding across his scarred face. "You use their own technology against them." Sam trails after him, suggesting an alliance – surely this man with his knowledge of the Goa'uld could be useful, especially since he regularly hunts them.

Aris stands up after planting the third and final spike that defines the boundaries of his shield trap. The bounty hunter comes toward her and she automatically backs away, finding herself trapped between him and a large tree. "You have nothing of value worth trading for," he tells her, and Sam swallows as she realizes just how big he is. He's as tall as Teal'c and looks to be just as strong, if not stronger than the Jaffa.

Her pulse starts to speed as he reaches out a hand to tuck a stray chunk of hair back up into her cap. "I think we do. _I_ do," she finds herself saying while she slips two fingers beneath the front latch of his armor. Aris tilts his head and narrows his eyes at her, then his fingers brush along her jaw line experimentally. When Sam leans into the touch, his other hand comes up to cup the back of her neck and pushes down in a silent demand that apparently transcends all cultures.

She drops to her knees willingly and runs her tongue over her lips as he unlatches his belt and drapes it over a low-hanging branch. Aris opens his pants, shoving a hand in to pull himself out, and Sam licks her lips again at the sight of his thick cock jutting towards her.

It looks…different…somehow, and she shuffles forward on her knees as she realizes why – his body doesn’t allow for the same pinkish flush of a human male’s erect penis because he’s not human and his blood isn’t red. Instead, his erection is blood-heavy with tinges of dark yellow and orange. It’s not displeasing in the least; the unusual coloration actually makes her want to taste him even more.

Sam reaches out to touch, encircling his member with her fingers and sliding them up to rest against the neatly trimmed pubic hair that sports the same variegation as the hair on his head does. “Do I meet with your approval?” Aris asks, and she glances up to see him watching her with an expression of wry amusement on his face.

“Sorry, it’s…I’ve just never…” Sam trails off, and hides her embarrassment by flicking her tongue over the velvety head of his cock. The hand that’s come back to rest on the back of her neck tightens as she licks him from tip to root, reaching inside his pants to tease at his sac before she gently pulls it out. From the way he’d pulled that stunt with the zat’nik’tel Sam had thought he had a fairly large pair (as the saying goes) and she’s proved right as she fills her palm with them. She massages the sensitive glands as she takes him into her mouth, and is rewarded with a shuddering intake of breath.

He tastes as different as he looks, warm and subtly spicy with a hint of something she can’t identify. Sam shifts her knees to find them a more comfortable resting place and holds his thighs for balance, sliding one hand up his stomach. Aris sighs and courteously refrains from thrusting into her mouth as she uses her hand to pump what length she can’t put past her lips without choking. Sam breathes through her nose and moans around his cock, warm and thick in her mouth, and turns her head so that the head of it bumps the yielding inside wall of her cheek. He bites off a strangled exclamation as she keeps it there, slapping it lightly through the outside of her cheek.

Sam feels him stiffen and swell even more under her tongue, and she sucks harder. Aris shoves her back against the tree and thrusts his full length inside her mouth until it nudges the back of her throat, his knees holding her immobile and unable to stop him as he does it again and one more time after that. Then he pulls out, his cock glistening with her saliva as she coughs and glares up at him. “Thanks for that.” She wonders why he didn’t just come in her mouth, but she’s glad that he didn’t.

Aris grabs her by the front of her flak jacket and hauls her to her feet, looking vaguely apologetic. “I didn’t actually plan on doing that. Take off your pants.”

“So romantic,” Sam gripes automatically, and Aris laughs as he leans down to kiss her, wholly unconcerned at tasting himself on her lips. She fumbles with shoving her fatigues down, arching up towards him as he unceremoniously pushes a finger inside her. Sam can’t get her pants off over her boots and she growls in frustration over it, but Aris simply nudges her calves apart with the armored toe of his boot and steps inside the circle of her legs. Then he lifts her up as though she weighs nothing at all (yes, _definitely_ stronger than Teal’c) and fits his cock inside her.

She clings to him, her mouth opening and closing helplessly as her body adjusts to accommodate his girth. Aris shifts to grasp her buttocks and begins to thrust into her, moving her up and down on his shaft at the same time while she grasps at the metal plates of his armor and hopes that her teammates won’t come back to discover her prostituting herself for intelligence information. Not that she isn’t enjoying it.

The beginnings of an orgasm spike through her body just as Aris glances down at her. “So what’s it like to have one of those things bore itself into your brain…possess you?”

Sam blinks, but her fantasy has been effectively derailed by the question. She takes a deep breath and looks up at the big man as he walks over, throwing himself against a tree and sliding down it to sit across from her. “You couldn’t understand.”

“Oh, come on; what are you saying?” he sighs at her.

She carries her end of the banter, wondering if her fantasy could ever have been played out in reality the way it had in her head. Sam doesn’t really feel predisposed to invite him to her bed after he shoots her and essentially kidnaps Teal’c, but in the end he gives them the missing piece of the DHD along with a sample of the drug he’s addicted to.

Sam dials the Gate and glances down at the bright blue liquid clasped in her palm. Maybe she’ll get her chance after all.


End file.
